


Trophy

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: F/M, Stank Gum being Stank Gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: Slightly unfinished snippet. Belladonna makes a trade with Stank Gum for a War Boy rendered 'useless.'





	Trophy

“You said you wanted a lock of my hair, yes?”

Green eyes lit up and Stank seemed to forget the ruined War Boy at his feet. “Yes indeed.”

She grabbed the end of her braid and held it out straight; it was at least thirty inches long. “If you let me take him, I'll give you the whole goddamn thing.” 

Stank Gum stepped closer, stroking his hand over the thick plait of hair. He shivered with pleasure at the thought of such a trophy. That dark auburn that shone red in the light, full of her scent, from his own master's sister. A daughter of the Immortan, practically a demi-goddess. 

“You sure Big Brother will approve?” 

Belladonna rolled her eyes. “I don't need his permission. It's my hair.”

“Yeah, but you're his little sister.” He pointed out. 

She stamped her foot, which he found fucking adorable. “Then I won't tell him if you won't! We got a deal or what?”

Stank Gum ran his tongue over his teeth. He wasn't about to turn down such an offer. “All right.” 

She found a bit of twine and tied off her braid at the base of her neck. She unsheathed her knife but Stank Gum reached out a hand. 

“Wait- allow me.” Stank unsheathed a curved knife and took her shoulder to turn her around. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle.” 

His hand ran over the nape of her neck causing the fine hairs to stand on end. Belladonna could feel his rotten breath on her shoulder, against her ear. She had a lovely long neck, smooth skin, smelling like dirt and sweat and woman. He thought about letting his knife slip, giving her a little cut, get a taste of her blood. Not to hurt but to make her remember him. She'd get his ass shredded for that one. Maybe one day he could convince her to let him leave his mark on her lovely skin.

“Get on with it.” She snapped. Stank only giggled and took a hold of her braid.

“Just savoring the moment.” He gave her braid a playful tug and began sawing through it. That sound of a sharp blade sawing through thick her made him stiffen in his trousers.

A few tugs and it was done. She turned to see him holding her severed braid. He met her eyes, lifting it to his nose and giving it a good sniff, fluttering his eyelids and nuzzling it against his cheek. Belladonna had a feeling he'd be rubbing himself all over her if he could get away with it. He draped his new prize over his shoulder.

“You're awful generous to ole Stank, little sister. I'll be thinkin' about you later,” He grabbed his groin for emphasis before he turned on his heel and sauntered off. “The trash is all yours.”


End file.
